Hitting You with Strings
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Victor Nikiforov five time Omega figure skating gold medalist and Hero of Russia is currently lounging his apartment couch with his beloved fluffy poodle on his lap watching and listening intensely on his phone with the video he stumbled after it became the top viral over the internet, it was a family jamming in to a Japanese song it was cheerful the family plays instruments.


Title: Hitting You with Stings

Plot Writer: Inu_Sensei

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is Omegaverse AU. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate, Alphas tend to be aggressive when some Alpha or Betas tend to go near their bonded mate or desired mate.

* * *

Victor Nikiforov five time Omega figure skating gold medalist and Hero of Russia is currently lounging his apartment couch with his beloved fluffy poodle on his lap watching and listening intensely on his phone with the video he stumbled after it became the top viral over the internet, it was a family jamming in to a Japanese song it was merry and cheerful the family plays instrument, but one caught his eyes.

The one wearing polo V neck sweater over his dress shirt and sporting his familiar blue rimmed glasses smiling and playing his keyboard while his other siblings play other instruments, his brother as claimed in the caption plays the acoustic guitar with his sister, however the one playing the beat box that looks exactly the other brother that plays the acoustic – however he has a simple under chin goatee connecting to his sideburn and wears fitting cargo shorts, short sleeve button down shirt over his plain shirt and brown Panama short-brim fedora.

Their parents also sings with them on a mini stage inside a dining hall with many tables and diners around.

He smiled knowing his Sochi banquet dance partner is doing fine and he's with his family, and it was a surprise that he also sings, "Makka, I can listen to him singing all day" he sighed and started to search if there is more of those.

To his shock there is more and it was compiled, seeing the link given at the bottom they have a channel and he immediately went to see it, loving the new set - up of their recording room.

It was a traditional Japanese room, with a plain cabinet at the back where family photos are placed, and their acoustic instruments placed on their stands at the back, however the Alpha he had danced with on that evening banquet plays often the piano and violin, and has heavenly voice.

For the whole day he listened to all their records until there was no more, he pouted – subscribing for him to see if there will be a new one soon, he decided to wait.

* * *

Heading to the rink for his training it was a normal day, leaving his beloved poodle at home – arriving to his rink he was immediately ordered by his coach to change and get ready, and just like his usual boring days in training he moved unmotivated and his rink mates and friends noticed it.

However as time passed he was called on break, and timing his phone buzzed in notification, his eyes brightened as he gave an excited gasp, his female rink mates noticed and came to check what it was, seeing it was another update from the Jamming with Katsukis, the gave knowing looks remembering what happened to Sochi and also being a fan of the Alpha after he and his family went viral.

After finishing the song Victor started smiling again and they noticed it, "You know, that Japanese skater after taking his Hiatus went home" one started and Victor took interest and listened, "I heard the one that went viral is actually a secret video of triplets, here" and they showed him the channel and account of the three children who uploaded them, Victor immediately follows and thanked the girls.

"Aaaand, guess what, an entertainment agency in Japan now hired the siblings!" another told.

"Can you tell me about the family?" with that asked he stood on interest and the girls giggled.

"Well, the eldest is the only girl in the family" pointing at the lady with a hairband that looked like a rock star, "Yuuri Katsuki is the second oldest" Yuuri in his bright sunny smile in their picture, "Here's the eldest of the twins Hiro I think is the name…" she pouted, "He's married though" Victor chuckled hearing it, "But~ the youngest is the biggest one, his name is Shiro" they chanted dreamily, he is the one with the same frame of glasses like Yuuri except it was black and has that goatee and wears shorts all the time.

While they discuss things on break, the Junior figure skater who had also been bagging gold in such a young age jumped on his seat raising his tablet in happiness, "Hey Yura, what's going on?" the seven years old prodigy showed his iPad to them and pointed that the Alpha and former four time gold medalist turned singer it turns out the young Alpha is also a fan and loves the older Alpha champion.

Later that day the girls talked about Victor and his fascination with the Alpha was overheard by the close friends of Victor.

Having another day off for the Omega he found an interview of his favorite Alpha skater confessing that before he started dancing ballet like his mother and godmother he started singing as his mother used to be a pop star back in her days and his father being in a rock band showing photos of his parents as well.

After it finished he received a call from his friends that they are in town and wanted to hang around with him – dressing up he took his poodle with him and came to see his Swiss best friend and other active skaters.

His friends are aware how unmotivated he is until they noticed how he brighten up whenever he listen to his playlist of the Japanese.

* * *

Victor un-motivating having a public practice on a Japanese rink for the Worlds when he heard a familiar voice singing at the side with a beautiful music coming from an acoustic guitar.

Turning his head he found the source, giving a shocked gasp the girls and other fans of the Japanese skater blew the roof squealing; wearing his sleeveless sweater over his checkered dress shirt with a smile on his face strumming his guitar beside his brother Shiro playing another guitar and wearing an un-appropriate clothing for the cold climate of the rink; a pair of his usual slim cargo shorts and button – down shirt over his plain black shirt and fedora.

Yeah me and you in summer paradise

My heart is sinking

As I'm lifting up

Above the clouds away from you

And I can't believe I'm leaving

Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do

But, someday

I will find my way back

To where your name is written in the sand

Cause I remember every sunset (I remember)

I remember every words you said

We were never gonna say good bye (good bye)

Singing la ta ta ta

Tell me how to get back to (back to)

Back to summer paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

His brother took turn.

I'll be there I'll be there I'll be there(oh ooh!)

I'll be there in a heartbeat

And I'll be there I'll be there I'll be there(oh ooh!)

Shiro singing the minus one of his song, while swaying on the beat of their duet.

My soul is broken

Streets are frozen

I can't stop this feelings melting through

And I'd give away a thousand days, oh

Just to have another one with you (with you)

Well, real life can wait(real life can wait)

We're crashing like waves(crashing like waves)

We're Playing in the sand (playing in the sand)

Holding your hands (yeah yeah!)

Victor glided to where Yuuri is and smiled listening to him serenade him, or not but he thought anyways that it was for him because the Alpha never cut their stare to each to each other.

'Cause I remember every sunset (I remember)

I remember every words you said

We were never gonna say good bye (good bye)

Singing la ta ta ta

Tell me how to get back to (back to)

Back to summer paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

I'll be there I'll be there I'll be there(oh ooh)

I'll be there in a heartbeat

And I'll be there I'll be there I'll be there(oh ooh)

The girls started squealing when Shiro took turn singing the next part while he continued his singing swaying his body getting to the mood of the song.

My memories are reminding me

The perfect night on the perfect beach

Ano hi no ki o kuwo kaki atsumeta tokode

Modori shinai

The season not the reason why

I fell in love with you in paradise

Kimi ga boku wo omoidasu tabi ni

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

Yuuri continued the next part and kept on smiling at the Omega who's heart is already flying because of his serenade.

Someday

I will find my way back

To where your name is written in the sand

'Cause I remember every sunset (I remember)

I remember every words you said

We would never gonna say good bye (good bye)

Singing la da da dada

Tell me how to get back to (back to)

Back to summer paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

Shiro jumping at the beat of the song as he is drowned to their duet together, while Yuuri kept on staring at the Omega with a smile.

I remember when we first kissed

How I didn't wanna leave your lips

And how I've never ever felt so high

Tell me how to get back to (back to)

Back to summer paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there

I'll be there in a heartbeat

I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there

I'll be there in a heartbeat

Victor went close and greeted the Japanese, the other returned a shy smile, "I heard from a certain Swiss that my favorite skater and idol is unmotivated so I kind of rush with my brother to make you happy" he told and Victor confirmed the serenade was for him.

"Nii-chan, are we done? I'm cold" said by his brother in Japanese, the media who are present at the moment since it is a public practice can understand the music celebrity complaining.

"We're not, sit tight for a while" Yuuri told his brother in English forgetting things as he continued to stare at the Omega catching his attention.

"Can you flirt later? It seemed that the song wasn't warm enough to get me warm" Yuuri sighed at his brother.

"It seemed I brought the wrong twin" shaking his head, "And who told you to wear that?" pointing at his shorts, "Here" handing him his sweater.

"You do realize this isn't going to work right?" he asked.

"Well, then make it work, I'm busy" and his brother started mumbling in complaint.

Victor giggled at them, "Anyways, I kind of rushed here and wanted to get you motivated" he told.

"I see I guess it helped" Victor said, "By the way are you going to watch later?"

"Yes I am" Yuuri smiled back, "Then… watch me and don't take your eyes off of me okay?" with that said Yuuri bit his lower lip.

"I won't" with that said Victor leaned in to give the Alpha a kiss on the cheek and whispered thanks, the roof of the rink blew off after that stunt and the Swiss skater went to the two to tease them when the Thai skater who claims to be the best friend of the Japanese Alpha, his former coach came also to greet him and gave him a hug when.

"Guys is there anyone willing to donate a pair of pants and sweater for me?" with that said people started offering him their sweater and Yuuri just laughed it off.

* * *

Yuuri got his reply after Victor's performance and that gave him a hint for his future advances – after the Worlds Yuuri invited everyone to their home and because it was off season they decided to head to where Yuuri lives.

Loving the place as it was aesthetic traditional which shots the style of Yuuri and his family, they came to mingle with his family as well, with his loving mother and funny father, his government official brother Hiro who works as the minister of defense for the country married to a Filipina and has four children who are active and also taking up ballet and music in their own field, older sister who loves rock and taking after her father in taste however she is to help with Yuuri on taking care of their Onsen and resorts around Japan, his youngest brother who is also a champion in Sports Fishing and owns his own water sport shop near the bay and just minutes away from his own house by the beach side.

It was funny how the seven years old Russian skater clings to Yuuri and asks him sing and teach him to play guitar, the little Alpha found a father out of the Japanese and Yuuri's mother found it amusing.

For their stay Victor had been very clear and obvious with his message to the Alpha, the other shies away but tries to return his advances, "This little romantic thing is going to take long does it?" the Swiss skater whispered to the Thai who gave an agreement.

~END?~


End file.
